1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for producing planographic printing plates, more particularly, to a treatment for use in producing planographic printing plates comprising subjecting light-sensitive planographic printing plate members with metal as a support to a burning-in.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Planographic printing is a printing method utilizing the property that water and oil will not substantially mix. The surface of a printing plate consists of areas which will receive water and repel greasy ink and areas which will repel water and receive greasy ink. The former areas are non-image areas and the latter areas are image areas. Light-sensitive compositions, therefore, used in planographic printing members are required to have the property that after image formation they will repel water and receive greasy ink.
Light-sensitive compositions used in planographic printing plate members are divided into positive types and negative types, and, as positive type light-sensitive compositions, o-quinone diazide type light-sensitive materials are often used.
Positive type light-sensitive planographic printing plates are produced by coating an o-guinone diazide type light-sensitive material, alone or in combination with appropriate additives, on a support such as a metal, plastic, or the like. On exposing this light-sensitive printing plate to active rays through a transparent positive, the o-quinone diazide type light-sensitive material of the exposed areas decomposes and becomes alkali-soluble, and thus it is easily removed with an aqueous alkali solution, thereby providing a positive image.
In this case, where a support with a surface previously treated to render the same hydrophilic is used, the areas removed by an aqueous alkali solution expose the hydrophilic layer, which will receive water and repel ink. On the other hand, the areas remaining as an image are oleophilic and accept ink.
As negative type light-sensitive compositions, diazonium salts, azide compounds, or photopolymerizable compounds are often used. These light-sensitive materials are coated, alone or in combination with appropriate additives, on a support.
In this case, where a support with a surface previously treated to render the same hydrophilic is used, unexposed areas are removed with a developer, uncovering the hydrophilic layer which will receive water and repel ink. On the other hand, the areas which have hardened upon exposure to light and remain as an image at development are oleophilic and receive ink.
When printing is effected after mounting the above planographic printing plate on an offset printing machine, beautiful copies are obtained. With these printing plates, it is possible to produce several ten thousand beautiful prints by appropriately selecting the support and the light-sensitive layer to be coated on the support. In particular, the use as the support of an aluminum plate subjected to sand-graining and anodic oxidation provides beautiful prints of up to 100,000 copies.
However, it is sometimes desired that more than 100,000 copies be obtained using one printing plate.
For this purpose, a method can be effectively used which comprises heating the planographic printing plate comprising a metal plate of aluminum or zinc as the support by a conventional method at elevated temperatures after exposure and development of the printing plate member. This heating is generally called a burning-in is described in detail in British Pat. Nos. 1,151,199 and 1,154,749.
The application of a burning-in makes it possible to increase the number of copies obtained with one printing plate several times as many as in the case of no burning-in being applied.
With printing plates produced by conventional plate-making methods, when special printing inks containing many components capable of dissolving the image on the printing plate, such as an ultraviolet ray curable ink, a low temperature drying ink, etc., are used, the image areas of the printing plate are vigorously dissolved by these inks, resulting in a marked reduction in press life as compared to the case in which an ordinary ink is used. However, the application of a burning-in makes it possible to obtain a sufficient number of copies, even using the above special printing inks, because the solvent resistance of the image areas is markedly increased.
However, when the burning in is applied, the non-image areas of the printing plate which are hydrophilic prior to the burning in (i.e., areas where the hydrophilic surface of the support is exposed by development) lose their hydrophilicity and tend to receive printing ink, thereby causing contamination at the background of printed matter (background contamination). No burning-in effect, however, can be obtained unless heating is applied to the extent that the above background contamination takes place. After the burning-in, therefore, it is required that a surface smoothening treatment to restore hydrophilicity by cleaning the non-image areas be applied.
This surface smoothening treatment is achieved by eroding the metal surface of the support with an aqueous alkali or acid solution, thereby exposing a fresh, clean surface. The alkali or acid used is selected from those compounds capable of eroding the metal surface in a short period, and fluorides such as hydrofluoric acid, hydroborofluoric acid, hydrosilicofluoric acid, and the like are often used. These fluorides, however, are toxic, dangerous substances, and cause many pollution problems.
Moreover, since the application of the surface smoothening treatment erodes the metal surface of the support, and renders the surface easily scratchable and poorly durable to abrasion, it is likely that the non-image areas will lose the ability to accept water (water retention property), background contamination will occur, and the printing plate will not be durable to further printing.